


No More (Chocobo) Strife for Me!

by ToNoFaultofMyOwn



Series: The Answer is Around Here Somewhere, Maybe at the Bottom of a Cup? [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Marry Kill, Getting Together, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There's A Tag For That, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToNoFaultofMyOwn/pseuds/ToNoFaultofMyOwn
Summary: “This was a bad idea.”And bad idea it was.~~~Or: the one where Prompto and Noctis get shit faced and maybe, just maybe, learn a bit along the way.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Answer is Around Here Somewhere, Maybe at the Bottom of a Cup? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	No More (Chocobo) Strife for Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk last night and wrote this. Might make it a fix-it series, of the gang getting drunk and then solving all their problems. What do you think? Also, if you think I should continue this let me know. Misadventures of Noctis and Prompto getting shit faced. I would do it, with zero hesitation.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Prompto wakes up to a hand gripped firmly over his mouth. He jolts, his fight or flight leaning twords a combination of both. A ’wake Gladio and run’. But before he can go down kicking and screaming, he finds a familiar set of grey eyes hovering above his, paired with an uncharacteristically dopey smile.

Prompto hopes all of the ‘What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?’ is written on his face, because Noctis lifts his hand off his mouth, pressing a finger to his own lips before making his way silently back out the tent. 

Considering just crawling back into his sleeping bag, Prompto decides against it. It was a long day yesterday, and he’s still tiered, feeling his sore muscles groan and weary bones crack. But he can’t fall back asleep now, expetually not before figuring out what the hell is going on. 

The zipper is agonizingly loud with Gladio and Ignis still asleep inside, but he manages to slip out the tent without rousing anyone. Noctis is standing by the edge of the haven in his pajamas, past the dying red coals of the fire. He waves Prompto over, turning on his flashlight with a shit eating grin. 

The moon is full in the sky as they make their way out or earshot. The air is warm, as it always is around Lestallum. However, the night brings a cool breeze that makes Prompto rub his arms, left bare by his sleep shirt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?” Prompto asks, still feeling the need to whisper.

Noctis is still grinning. It’s kind of scaring him. “How much do you love me?” 

Well, Prompto figures he doesn’t want to know the actual answer to that. Not the time or the place, he thinks. So he settles for the next best thing. “Enough not to kill you for that stunt you just pulled. I thought I was about to get kidnapped!” 

Noctis rolls his eyes, “You’re being dramatic.”

“In no way is that a wild assumption to make. Who knows, maybe I am getting kidnapped!” Prompto mockingly places his hand delicately in his chest, batting his lashes. “Where are you taking me, villain?” 

“Dude, I’ve seen you get taken by villains. Remember that guy Ardyn? The weird old one?” Prompto hums. The man of little consequence. They’re making their way up to the road now, to where the Regalia is parked under a single street lamp. “Yeah, well you got into his massive ship all starry-eyed.”

Low blow. “It was a flying ship!” 

“You still get into cars with strangers, Prom?” He asks teasingly.

“No, but it looks like I’m about to get into car with you. Which is like, objectively less safe.” Noctis objects, but Prompto really doesn’t care. Prompto hardly passed his drivers test and he still is better behind the wheel then Noct. “The more you dodge the question, the more worried I get!”

Noctis brushes him off, climbing into the drivers side. “We’re just heading to another haven. But it’s not about the ‘where’ it’s about the ‘what’.” It’s second nature for Prompto as he slips into his passenger spot. But this time he gets to move the chair back. Screw Gladio and his massive fucking... everything. 

What Prompto’s not used to is the coy smile playing on Noct’s lips, as he reaches for something under his seat.

Noct pulls out a full bottle of amber liquor.

Prompto’s jaw drops. Noct is his hero. Shifting his disbelieving look from the bottle to his friend. “Where did you get that?” 

Noctis hands it to him, starting up the car and putting it into drive. He spends a dangerously little time looking at the road while he explains. “Well, remember when we helped out that hunter?” Hard not to remember. Just earlier that day, they had helped the guy find a cave. He had heard rumors of a mindflayer there, but he couldn’t find the damn thing.  
It took three hours of scowering cliff sides, but as it turns out the rumors were true. Prompt had the bruises to show for it. 

“Well, I went to talk to him alone because the rest of you were shopping and refueling. He hands me the gil, and then he says, ‘And here’s your tip’, and just hands the bottle to me.” 

“That’s like, totally irresponsible of him.”

“Right.”

Then they start laughing. 

It feels like they’re teenagers again. Not that they’re that old, it’s just that they’re not old enough to buy booze themselves. No way Gladio or Ignis would buy it for them. Back at home, there wasn't a way to sneak around the Citadel, and it’s not like Prompto’s parents drank, or kept much of anything in the house when they’re weren’t there.

So there it was, a coveted bottle. It felt more valuable then any dragon scale or phoenix feather. It was a liquid gold. A promise.

A promise to get shit faced.

Thinking back to the last couple of weeks, he needed this. He needed to lose it all for a while. So when Noctis drove, and it felt agonizingly slow. Prompto could only watch as the occasional street light backlit his friend in a golden hue. He snapped a photo, liking the way it made his eyes shine.

Yeah, he really needed to get drunk.

They found a haven not far from they one that had been staying at. Prompt set to work building a small fire, while Noct dug through the Regalia. They were out of tent and chair, but Noct managed to find a few blankets and pillows. Not the lap of luxury, but it was enough.

They settle down on their make shift blanket and stare at the bottle. 

Then the two look to each other.

Noctis hesitates. “So should we just... go for it?

Prompto shrugs. “It’s not like we have any glasses or ice. I say fuck it.” Trying hard not to think, Prompt twists off the cap with ease. Sealing himself to his fate, he tips the bottle back. 

Big mistake.

He feels like he just swallowed matches mixed with motor oil. He can feel his face scrunch up as he coughs and sputters at the taste, giving an involuntary full body shiver in disgust.

Noct is howling louder then any demon. “Prom! Oh Six, you face is priceless!” 

Heat creeps up his cheeks, while somthing burns deep in his stomach. Like coals to a fire. He can’t handle this. The mirth in Noct’s face. A look he hasn’t seen in a while. He takes another sip, slowly this time, and tries not to to flinch. Grumbling, he shoves the bottle into Nocts chest. “Then you try it, tough guy.”

Prompt pulls out it camera, readying it. Noct frowns. “Hey! There’s no way that’s fair!”

Shrugging, Prompt adjusts his grip. “Oh no! My face was priceless, you said it yourself. No way I’m missing this shot.”

Noct scowled and sips gingerly, scrunching his eyes closed and barley letting any fall on his tongue.

No way.

“Ready or not.” Prompt grumbles. Quickly setting his camera to timer, he lunges, grabbing the base of the bottle and tilting it up. 

Noctis's eyes go wide, and his cheeks puff as he nearly spits it all into Promptos eyes. But it works, and while Noct pushes the bottle into Prompto, he’s also taking a massive gulp. A sound like a groan erupts from deep in his throat, and he sticks out his tongue like a child with a warhead. 

Oh, and it truly is priceless. 

Prompto can hardly catch his breath while Noct looks ready to throw him off the haven slathered in monster bait. Worth it. 

“When we get back to Insomnia, you’re rotting in a cell for the rest of your life.” Noct’s words are harsh but have no bite. Still he guestures for Prompt to take a sip. “We gotta make it even.”

“This was a bad idea.”

Bad idea it was. Not ten minutes later, Prompto really starts to feel it. His eyes flicker from the fire light to his friend, and there’s something about the way that Noct is staring at him that makes him laugh. He wants to sprawl out, reach out. Do anything. So he does. 

Noct inspects the bottle of liquor with soft eyes. That’s how Prompto would describe Noct right now, soft. He looks comfortable in his baggy black sweatshirt and gym shorts. He leans back on the palm of his hand while he swishes around the rum. “I could get married, but I can’t buy alcohol.” 

Prompto frowns, “Never thought of it like that. That’s wild.” Noctis takes a big sip, eyes scrunching up. He has already drunken more then Prompto, but mostly due to the stunt he pulled. He passes it to Prompto who takes a big swig before setting it aside. “Cheers.”

Marriage talk. He needs to be drunker for this. 

This is not a healthy way of dealing with his problems.

Whatever. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Noctis leans forward.

“Anything,” Prompto says before regretting it. Jeeze, desperate much?

“So, my dad told me, ‘You’re getting married to Luna.’ I was happy. Because, if I had to marry anyone, I’m glad it was her and not like...”

“Some third cousin.”

“Right!” He agrees, before holding up a finger to make a point. “But, that was like, if I had to! Which I did! And I was glad of someone I had to marry, it was her. And I did...” he trails off, brow furring in confusion. He seems to find the words though, “But I don’t have to anymore. And I don’t think I want... to marry her.” 

That gets Prompto sitting up dizzyingly quick. Honestly any movement at this point is dizzying. “Why?” 

Noctis doesn’t seem to think before he grabs Prompto by the shoulders, sitting him up. “Son,” he says, doing a voice Prompto recognizes as his Regis impression. “I have made a peace treaty.”

Prompto pulls some of his hair in front of his face, “Whatever.”

Noctis looks appalled. “First of all, rude.” He goes back to his Regis impression, “Second of all, you’ll be marrying Lady Lunafreya. And I can tell you’re mad, but there’s no choice.” Noct breaks character, probably accidentally, and gets real for a moment. “Marriage should be about love. While who you love isn’t a choice you can make, it’s also not a choice someone makes for you.”

It’s something that just happens. Prompto knows that more then anyone. Guilt weighs in his stomach. “You should have said something. We’ve all been joking about it this whole trip.”

Noctis shakes his head. “Another secret? I haven’t even admitted that to myself 'til now.” 

For some reason, they both laugh at that. Then, they drink to it. “Cheers!”

“Alright, alright. Who would you marry?” Promto thinks, back to their time in high-school. Back to a memorable night spent in stitches while they talked about classmates, playing... “Oh shit! Fuck, marry, kill!” Noctis nods fervently, before he claps his hands on his own cross crossed knees, ready. “Alright...! Luna, Cor, Ignis.” 

Noctis doesn’t think before he answers. “Marry Ignis, fuck Cor, kill Luna.”

Prompto sticks out a his tounge, “You’d fuck Cor?”

“He’s got the whole gruff and rough thing. Plus Luna's like an older sister. No way I’m fucking her. Don’t shame me.” He doesn’t even have the will to look embarrassed about it. Prompto wonders how.

“My turn,” Noct says. “Cindy, Cid... Dino.”

Prompto’s jaw drops “You can’t do that.”

“Yes I can. It’s worse the more you think about it. Shoot.”

Prompt tries not to think, but it’s really hard. “Marry Cindy... fuck Dino, kill Cid.” 

“Man, fucking Dino would be like doing a chainsaw.” Prompto can’t argue, he is really annoying. “Imagine Dino dirty talk.” 

Prompto does his best Deno impression. “Yeah, put it there b-“ he chokes on his own laughter too hard to finish.

Tears are streaming out of Noct’s eyes. “Man, at that point I’d go for Cid.” Prompto can’t argue, mostly because he’s trying to collect his own breath.

Once he’s finally pulled himself together, Prompto rubs his hands together laughing like a villain. Noct’s eyes widen in anticipation. “Me, Gladio, Ignis.”

“Oh shit...” he strokes his chin pensively. “I know it’s better not to think about it, but I’m obviously marrying you. So that just leaves... okay. I’d fuck Gladio and kill Ignis.”

“Aw I’d marry you too, buddy.” He reaches out a hand, which Noct takes and shakes between them. With his other hand, Noct takes another sip, and so does Prompto. 

“Cheers!” They say. Prompto adds “To king and his husband.”

“Fuck marrying Luna. Fuck prophesy. Let’s get married.” His lips are curls in a drunken smile, but his eyes have a serious resolve.

Prompto gasps, “Yes! We can buy a chocobo!”

Noctis nods, “He’ll be our chocobo baby. Well buy a whole chocobo farm.”

Prompto squeals. Like, actually squeals. “Now you’re talking! We can sleep in every day, and Ignis will make us breakfast. Gladio will be there too! He’ll... I don’t know. Lift heavy things and yell at us.”

“He does do that a lot.”

“Doesn’t he?” 

The alcohol is really staring to sink in. Prompto isn’t quite sure of what he’s about to say until it slurs out his mouth. 

Prompto decides, probably possessed, to sing a little tune, swaying their still clenched hands. “We’ll live a chocobo life! You’ll be my chocobo wife! No more chocobo strife! For me~!”

Noct is in stiches, snorting like pig and wheezing like an old dog. “Chocobo wife?”

“Dude, I think I’m drunk.” 

“I know I’m drunk. Come here.” He let’s go of Promptos hand, and opens his arm wide, an invitation both vague and simple. Prompto doesn’t think, because he honestly can’t at this point. He falls into Noct’s arms. A surprisingly short fall. Prompto didn’t even realize how close they were. 

Noctis falls on his back, taking Prompto with him.

Prompto's head is on Noct’s chest, the rest of him half on Noct’s stomach while their legs tangle together. Noct’s arms wrap around him. But one slinks away to grab the bottle. Noct sips it. Prompto does too. 

“Cheers.”

“Hey, Prom.” Noct says it like a greeting.

“Hello, ‘Is.” 

They stay like that for a while.

Prompto can feel Noct’s chest rise and fall. Can feel a lazy hand come up and fiddle with this hair. Promto plays with the fabric of Noct’s sweatshirt, and closes his eyes. What are they doing? He’s not sure. He just doesn’t want it to stop.

“Know what I’d kill for right now?” 

“What?”

“Free range over the junk food in Sleeplet.” ‘Sleeplet.’ The not so clever I name to the ‘Sleepless outlet of Insomnia.’ A shitty convenient store that was open twenty four hours a day. There was one only a two minute walk from Prompt’s house.  
Sometimes on Kings Knight ‘s nights, they’d go over and get sugary drinks and salty chips. Noctis would savor all the food he was never allowed to have at home

Prompt drooled even thinking about the shelves upon shelves of garbage. Then, he remembers something he did last time they were at a rest stop and he saw one of the best snacks of all time. “How much do you love me?” Prompto asks, a callback to what Noctis had said to him... how long ago? An hour? Maybe three? Prompto lifts his head. Meeting Noct’s, frankly intense gaze. From out of Promptos void, he pulls out a bag of Takis. “That and there are some of those cheddar fries somewhere too.”

Noct looks at him, moth slightly agape, before pressing grabbing either side of his face and pressing a kiss to his hair. “You are the most brilliant, beautiful person I have ever met.” 

Prompto’s heart does drunken summersaults and he can’t help but smile, “Cool it there Prince Charming, you haven’t even had them yet.” Prompto cracks the bag open and they dig in. 

“Dude, this hits the spot.” 

“Doesn’t it?” 

They end up washing it down with more liquor. 

“Cheers.”

They laugh, reminiscing on all the times they’ve done this before. Maybe then they weren’t shit faced, but they ate junk food, sat too close, and chatted. 

Now conversation flows easy. Prompto had to sit up so he could eat and drink, but the two are still attached by the shoulder. They polish off the bag, talking something about the things they miss most about Insomnia. The ocean, the boats, the parks.

Prompto gets Taki dust all over his hand and and arm. He takes of his bracelet and wipes the dust away on his sweatpants.

It takes a moment for him to realize Noct stopped mid way through describing his favorite flowers in the courtyard. 

“Prompto.”

“What?”

“When the fuck did you get a tattoo?” 

All the blood drains from Promptos face. Suddenly all the booze in his stomach sours, and his tongue feels like lead. “Uh.”

Noctis gently grabs his wrist, his expression steely. He takes a finger and gingerly runs it over the solid black lines, as if they might still be sore.

Prompt’s too shocked to move. And he doesn’t know what comes over him, (actually, yeah he does. It's the toxic amount of alcohol in his system) but he just starts crying.

“Oh shit! Prom, it’s fine!” Noct’s voice is panicked as Prompto curls in on himself. He can feel a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles, but he kind of just wants to die. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Prompto.

“You’re not stupid.” Did he say that out loud? Whatever. “If anything it’s kinda cool! Makes you look like... a cyborg.”

Prompto starts crying harder. 

“Gah! Not a cyborg then! What the fuck... it makes you look like...” 

Prompto turns to him, miserable. “A lab rat.” 

Noctis shakes his head, “No, a tattoo doesn’t make you anything, because you’ll always still be Prompto. But also, what the fuck? It’s not even ugly! I think it's kind of cool, I don’t get why you’re freaking out.”

“Because it’s not just a tattoo.”

“Want to... talk about it?”

“You’ll hate me.”

“You know I won’t.”

So Prompto explains, albeit drunkenly and quickly, and as he does, Noct’s face softens. He stops Prompto, mid something about being made to make him miserable. “Prom, do you care that I was born into royalty?”

Prompto fiddles with his own fingers, “Yeah...” Noct gives him a look. “No.”

“There. Then why would I hold you to something different? I couldn’t care less! Even if you were... you were the Emperor’s son! Let alone born to be something you didn’t even become.” Noctis grabs Promptos face. “Stop worrying about it.” Suddenly he looks a bit abashed, “But I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I would care.” Noct’s hands drop.

Prompto takes a big sip, and so does Noct. “Cheers.”

With a sad chuckle, Prompto rests his head on Noct’s shoulder. “Best chocobo wife ever.”

Noctis grabs him and holds him close. Still on his shoulder. Prompt looks at Noct’s neck. It’s already right there, and any resolve is about five sips behind him.

So, he kisses the spot right by his collarbone.

Noct stills like stone, before turning Prompto's chin up to look at him.

Somehow, someway, they end up making out.

They aren’t really sure why to do with their tongues, or their hands, or their anything. But Noctis is kind of half straddling Prompto, and they’re on the ground, and they’re kissing slow and sloppy.

Noctis tastes like rum and Takis but he really doesn’t care. They’re both smiling and fiddling with each others hair. Sometimes Prompt will pull away, and see his pouty prince, impatient. So he’ll pepper kisses on his nose. His forehead, his cheeks. 

Sometime Noct will dip low, pressing long kisses to his jaw and neck. But they always return to his lips with lazy kisses.  
They do that for a while. Who knows how long.

After a while, Noct collapses on his chest, making Prompto grunt.

After a while, he whispers, “Hey, Noct?””

There’s no response. 

Huh. He must have fell asleep. Sleep. What a great idea. 

~~~

“-the meaning of this!” Prompto wakes up, feeling like death. His had pounds and his mouth feels heavy. The sun is shadowed by... 

“Ignis!” Prompto groans. Noct is still in his chest and he shoves him awake. No way is he taking this alone.

“Gladio wakes up in the middle of the night, and finds you two gone, the Regalia nowhere to be found. When we try to call, your phones were still in the tent!” Ignis is shouting now. Seething, and as close to disheveled as he ever gets. “You could have been disemboweled by demons, or kidnapped by the Empire for all we knew! So I’d like you to imagine our utter shock, after walking for miles, spying the Regalia parked and unlocked on the side of the highway. Then, looking down, and clearly visible, you two asleep by a dead fire? Completely unaware? Do you know how irresponsible that is? Do you know how sick with worry we were?”

“I think I found the culprit,” Gladio calls. He hold up a half empty bottle, amused. Prompto can see steam coming out of Ignis’s ears.

“Huh...” Noctis groans. He looks like a fucking wreck. His hair's a mess, his expression is sour, and his eyes have massive bags under them. “We can explain.” 

Suddenly, Promptos world spins as he’s dragged up by the collar. Noctis too. “Can you now? Then by all means Noctis, Prompto, be my guest.” 

Was the sun always so damn bright? When was Ignis so strong?

Noctis scratches the back of his neck. “Chill out! Did you never sneak around when you were our age?” 

Ignis’s arms are cross, his brows furrowed. “Actually, no. I was too busy taking care of your royal backside.”

Prompto interjects. “Igi, don’t go too hard on him. It was all my idea.” 

Noctis looks appalled. “I literally kidnapped you.”

They’re interrupted by Gladio’s bark of laughter. They all turn, he’s got Promptos camera in his hands, and he’s pointing at the view finder. There’s the photo of Prompto tipping the bottle into Noct’s mouth.

It is a really funny picture.

Then there’s a photo of them curled together eating Takis.

“Woah! When did we have Takis?” 

Prompto thinks long and hard, “Last thing I remember... I think I sang a chocobo song?”

Noct shakes his head. “No, the last thing I think... why were we talking about fucking Dino?”

Ignis makes a face. “The journalist?”

Prompto nods, “Yeah...” some of it coming back to him now, “we played fuck, marry, kill.”

Gladio raises his eyebrows, “What are you, ten?”

Ignis interjects. “No, I believe they were just intoxicated.” 

Noct rolls his eyes, “Gladio, I hope I said I’d kill you.” 

“Nah, between the three of us you said you’d marry me, fuck Gladi, and kill Igi.” They all look at Prompto. “...To be fair, there was a toss up between the two of you.” 

The next photo is of Noct asleep on Promptos chest, while Prompto is giving him a kiss on the head while he held up a blurry peace sign. 

Without his braclet on.

Prompto quickly shoved his hand in his pocket, mortified. The tattoo wasn’t visible, but it was a close call. Did Noct...? He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Gladio is hollering, and Ignis is letting out a drawn out sigh. 

The next photo is blurry. Thank the Six, because it seems to show the two of them... making out.

“Give that back!” Noctis shouts, lunging for the camera. But his movements are still sluggish. All Gladio has to do it hold it above his head. 

Ignis is rubbing his temples. “Well I suppose that would explain your state, Prompto.” 

His... state? 

“I thought maybe they hit the town before hand, but this makes a lot more sense,” Gladio says. 

Prompto’s eyes meet Noct’s and then Noct’s eyes travel down. Prompt didn’t know his friends face could get such a vibrant shade of red. “Did... did I do that?” 

Prompt is kind of freaking out, Gladio is laughing even harder now, and Ignis is hiding a smug grin behind his hand. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He blinks hard as his camera flashes. Gladio turns it back around, and Prompto takes it in his hands.

Oh.

Those are definitely hickeys.

Like, three of them.

Prompto picks his jaw up off the floor long enough to look at Noct accusingly. “What did you do?”

Noct looks like he’s going to cry in frustration. “I don’t remember!” 

“Ouch.” Gladio walks over as pats Ignis on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go pack up our camp.” He looks to the two of them, “By the time we come back we expect you guys to be packed up and ready to go. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

Gladio and Ignis talk in low tones as they walk away. Prompto swears he can see them laughing. 

“So,” Prompto says, looking at his camera. The marks don’t hurt, but he doesn’t even remember them. That stings a bit.

“Yeah,” Noctis fumbles, kicking the ground beneath him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry!” He squeaks.

Noct looks shocked, “What do you have to be sorry for?”

Prompto doesn’t even know. He looks back at the camera in his hands, he doesn’t remember taking a lot of these. Or even most of them. He looks past the ones Gladio had. Another one of them kissing. It was framed rather poorly, it must have just been on timer, and the lighting was shit. But Prompto’s tattoo was visible while he held the side of Noct’s face. While his arms obscured their lips, he could tell by their cheeks and scrunched eyes they were smiling like idiots.

He finds his bracelet on the ground by an empty Taki bag and fastens the clasp. Some things are better left to a drunken stupor. 

When his eyes meet Noct’s, he find them eyeing him closely. As if he focuses hard enough, he’ll be able to read Prompto’s mind. 

Noctis paces for a minute before he walks to the edge of the haven and sits down, running his fingers through his tousled hair. He slaps the stone next to him. An invitation. 

He could just run away. Prompto could pack up his things, and they could get in the car. Best case they forget it happened more then they already have and move on. Worst case Noct decides to drop Prompto off at the nearest stop and leave him there. 

But he thinks of the photo.

He’s hasn’t seen either of them that happy since before Insomnia fell.

Prompto sits down beside his friend, and they’re quiet for a while. Letting the sun warm their skin and listening to the wildlife all around them.

“I’m sorry I only kissed you when I was too drunk to remember,” Noct says, somber. The way he said it leaves a question heavy in the air, but Prompto doesn’t even have to ask it. “But I don’t regret it.” He pauses. “Unless... unless that isn’t what you wanted. Then I do. Regret it.” 

Prompto can’t seem to catch his breath. He’s wound up like a ball of nerves. He turns to Noct his face searching for something, anything. 

There. His eyes are genuine. His lips frowned but sad. His brow furrowed in thought. 

Hell, Prompto has never wanted anything more in his life. Prompto pulls him close and kisses him softly. But this time, he knows he’ll remember. Because how can he not?

Noct pulls back smiling. “What was it? Chocobo wife?”

Prompto groans, “Oh my gods, let me live.” 

Noct shakes his head, “No way. Absolutely no way.” 

They pack up the little they spread out, drink water, and talk. They’re still hungover, yeah, but life feels like gold. There’s an unspoken promise in the air. 

The promise that this would not be the last night spent, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know! I'll probably add more if it wouldn't get redundent.


End file.
